camorafandomcom-20200214-history
Public transportation
Transportation around Camora is confusing, difficult, and often outright dangerous, so each 2-3 rings are made to contain more or less everything their inhabitants will need. Even so, merchants like to trade between rings and towers for profit, and not every ring or tower has every amenity one could desire - large sporting arenas, for example, are only found in certain parts of the Orange Tower - so transportation is still very important. Stairways and Ramps Hands down the most simplistic forms of transportation around the towers are the stairways and tamps that can be found in a number of common locations. Every ring has four huge ramps at the four cardinal directions, large enough to allow carts to pass one another. These are near the outer edges of the towers and form something of a large, graceful spiral that can be ascended or descended without too much trouble. Stairways are for foot traffic or wallhounds, and can be found both carved into the center colum of each tower and dotted throughout the city more sporatically. Many neighborhoods have built stairways of convenience for local use, and many merchants will pay extra to make their stores accessible from the rings above and below, so it is usually a fairly short trip to a stairwell - if you know where to look. Mirrors Camora also has a form of magical transportation in the form of its mirrors. These artifacts, created by the Crescent Magi farther back than anyone can recall, serve as a way to instantly transport anything that can fit through to its connecting mirror. Mirrors are strictly one-way affairs, and as they function exactly like a regular mirror, you cannot see the destination from the entrance and must rely upon the nearby signage to tell where they let out. It is impossible for anyone but a Crescent mage to tell where an entrance mirror begins by looking at an endgate mirror, and vice versa - and perhaps even they have lost the art. Most mirrors were put into place due to heavy demand, and so most of them are large enough to allow a cart passage.That said, the wealthy were once able to commission smaller mirrors for more specialised uses, and often did. Some homes in the upper districts still have mirrors, though whether or not they still lead anywhere useful depends heavily on the owner's luck. You see, the whole system was built hundreds of years ago, and not every area that was once considered important still is. Many of those that fell out of use have long since lost their signs as well, and there are overgrown or decrepit mirrors in many unusual places. There is a famous unknown endgate mirror in the ladies changing rooms for one of the largest bath houses in the Green Tower that young qiyyah from every tower have sought to use, but none have yet found the entrance. Most towers have central area, usually on their most mercantile ring, where they have mirrors going to and from a similar space in the other towers. Going up is more difficult and takes longer than going down; the Violet Tower has mirrors leading to every other tower on every other floor, for example, but there is not a single direct mirror to the Violet Tower from the Red. Rails and Catwalks Lastly are the rails and catwalks, which most believe to be remnants of the original scaffolding used to build the tower. This is the fastest way to get to most parts of the city, assuming there's no convenient mirror handy, but it's also far and away the most dangerous. It's been largely unmaintained, there are no rails or saftey nets should you fall, and the only people who use them now are couriers and crooks. The rails range from nearly horizontal tests of balance to vertical climbs or falls that demand thick gloves or callouses to safely navigate, but these two examples are far more uncommon than the 40º-70º rails that are best navigated by sliding down or climbing hand-over-hand up. There are some rails that are shallow and public enough that many people use them to descend the towers, but these commonly used ones are far less common than those that are ignored. Rails criss-cross the outsides of the towers, and even go between them, providing the brave or unscrupulous a poorly monitered an "easy" way to get around the city. Thereas rails are found both inside and outside the towers, catwalks are indoor-only. Many of them have the bulk of their mass between floors, or very close to the ceilings. Many catwalks double as crawl-spaces, nesting areas for birds, and residences for the homeless. They're maze-like at best, and are falling apart from rust in many places. Between them and the rails, there is an enormous system of passageways honeycombing Camora.